Broken
by Rubybird2329
Summary: Sinead Starling was a victim. A victim of rape, at that. She is scared, traumatized, unclean, and alone. That is, until she falls in love. She fell in love with her hero, her savior, her beam of light, and that beam of light was the one person she'd never expect. Ian Kabra. AU where the Clue Hunt does not happen and everyone is alive.


**A/N: Here it is! Ruby's first shot at a rated M fanfic! Please, if you are under the age of 16, please click the back button. Take note that this IS NOT IN ANY WAY a lemon, simply a very dark and depressing fanfiction. If you can't handle it, don't read it. This contains mention of suicide, death, etc. And on that note, let's start!**

 _ **Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE 39 CLUES.**_

XxXxXx

Sinead Starling let out a loud scream of immense pain, clawing at the floor to get away. IN the dark alley way, two figures lay on the floor. One grinning as he held his victim, and the other letting out heart-wrenching sobs as she screamed at the figure to stop.

"No no no no NO! PLEASE!" The girl squirmed and screamed, trying desperately to escape. The villain merely grinned, not letting go of his victim's shoulders as he continued his painful torture.

The procedure, to Sinead, seemed to go on for hours and hours. The lady would later estimate that it was about 12am when she heard a groan emit from her capturer. She shivered and shrieked louder as she felt him retreat and pull away from her.

"HEY!"

The Starling let out an unrepressed sob of joy as someone who was walking by spotted them, rushing over and punching the shadowy man in the face.

The older man let out a surprised grunt, pulling out of her and falling onto the floor in surprise.

Ian kicked the half-naked man in the face, a scowl made up of undeniable rage plastered onto his handsome features.

"Let her go, you swine! Unless you want more injuries, I suggest you stay where you are." Ian sneered, leaving the evil man with a multiple bruises and injuries.

The redheaded victim trembled, still letting out soft and pained cries. Tears streamed down her dirt streaked face, and she struggled to pull up her undergarments and jeans as well as cover her face.

"Are you okay?" Her savior whispered, crouching next to her as he pulled out his expensive looking phone, starting to dial 911.

Sinead didn't reply, managing to pull up the clothes that decorated her lower body before hugging her hero tightly, sobs of both, gratitude, pain, and despair tearing themselves out of her throat.

"Th-thank y-y-you Ia-Ian." She choked out, clinging onto the Lucian tightly.

"Shhh." The Kabra soothed her, smoothing out her ruffled hair slowly as the other end picked up.

" _Hello, this is 911, what is your emergency?"_

"Hello, I'd like to report a raping. The criminal is still here, and I am currently with the victim. "

" _What is the street name, we'll send police officers over right away."_

"Right, we're in the alleyway near the _Enterprise_ building on Rosecrans Avenue."

" _Police officers will be there right away. Please make sure the criminal does not escape."_

"Alright, I will." Ian replied, hanging up as he comforted the still crying girl beneath him.

XxXxXx

The ambulance couldn't come soon enough.

Sinead had finally stopped crying—not that Ian could blame her, of course. He would be crying too if he was a girl and in the same situation as her.

Speaking of which, the redhead was now staring blankly at the ground, her eyes unblinking. As the police officers picked up Sinead's assaulter, the paramedics rushed over. Various questions followed. Questions like:

"Is she okay?"

"Are there any visible injuries?"

"Someone get the stretcher!"

But one paramedic stood out. She was pretty, and a sympathetic smile was on her face as she knelt next to Ian's partner.

"Are you okay, Ma'am?" She asked, a hand resting on Sinead's shoulder.

The girl didn't respond.

"Can you tell me your name?"

"I-it's S-Sinead." She managed to whisper, her eyes unblinking.

"Sinead, what a beautiful name, can you tell me who this handsome young man next to you is?"

"I-Ian Kabra."

"Good, now, how many fingers am I holding up?"

"Th-three."

"Very good, are you well enough to tell me what happened?"

Sinead barely nodded, starting to explain her story, stuttering and trembling slightly.

XxXxXx

 _Sinead Starling power walked through the streets of Massachusetts, her lips set into a beautiful smile. She was meeting her friends and brothers at a local café. The plan was to spend the whole day just messing around and having fun._

 _Once she reached the café, she walked through the doors, looking around and trying to spot her friends._

" _Hey, Sinead! Over here!" Dan Cahill shouted, waving at the redhead cheerfully._

 _The girl trotted over, her sneakers scuffing on the floor slightly. She took a seat, grabbing the coffee that her brothers' had gotten her beforehand. Thankfully, it was still warm._

" _Hi, Sinead!" Amy had chirped cheerfully, greeting her bestie with a warm hug and grin._

" _You guys ready to have some fun today?" Dan whooped, and the rest of the group let out a chorus of:_

" _Yes!"_

" _Of course!"_

" _Duh!"_

" _I'm pumped!"_

 _Sinead laughed, sipping her drink again before standing up along with her group and heading towards the door. It was going to be a great day, she had thought to herself as the group walked along the busy streets, laughing and sharing jokes._

 _The sun shone brightly over their heads, the faint outline of the moon visible if you looked hard enough. Sinead giggled at a particularly cheesy joke that Jake cracked, and she relished in the feeling of being surrounded by her closest friends._

 _There was nothing that would ruin her good mood, she thought to herself, listening to the conversation which resulted in Natalie and Dan getting into an argument._

 _As the large group let the morning sun warm their skin, a predator prowled the streets, looking for a victim. When he spotted the beautiful redhead strutting through the streets with her group, a sinister smile had crept onto his face._

 _Sinead, the victim herself, was left in ignorant bliss, unaware of what plans were going through a certain person's head._

 _If only she knew the unbelievable pain she would go through as the days followed._

XxXxXx

 **A/N: And that's a wrap! A little surprise mini story that came out of the blue. I hope you liked it! The idea for this just popped into my head and so I wrote! Please review and tell me how you like it! I'm ALWAYS open for constructive criticism! There might be one to three chapters after this one, so hopefully you guys are looking forward to it!**


End file.
